Knowledge management and document systems are commonly used in areas such as Information Technology (IT) and Operations Support System (OSS) as a method to record procedures and best practices for resolving repetitive problems and accomplishing repetitive tasks. The success of knowledge management systems is often limited by the significant resources devoted to maintaining knowledge management information. This can be particularly true in a constantly changing IT environment in which new technologies and a constantly growing user base test the demand of presently available solutions.
Thus, it is beneficial for organizations to efficiently manage knowledge capture and process execution. For example, activities such as problem diagnosis and remediation, customer inquiry response, etc., often consume significant organizational resources. This is true in a wide variety of contexts including information technology (IT), network, or other resource management, service provisioning and/or activation (e.g., for cable, Internet, or other telecommunications services), customer management, responding to customer service inquiries, billing procedures, and the like. One challenge that faces organizations is effectively capturing and utilizing organizational knowledge and expertise so as to deliver services in a cost effective manner.